dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS011
Animage Magazine Unveils “Dragon Ball Super” September Schedule is the eleventh episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū, now more accustomed to the Super Saiyan God power, manages to punch Beerus several times and sends him flying. However, Beerus is unfazed by Gokū's attack. Beerus launches a medium sized energy sphere, but Gokū compresses its size and implode it with his hands. Gokū realizes that Beerus isn't fighting at his full strength, causing Beerus to retaliate by blasting Gokū in several directions and then smashes Gokū into an island. On the island, Beerus punches Gokū several times; Gokū counters by headbutting Beerus. Beerus then smashes Gokū several times into the sky and then into orbit. In Earth's orbit, Gokū recovers; Beerus throws an Atomic Sphere at Gokū which Gokū deflects. Beerus then creates hundreds of Atomic Spheres and fires them; Gokū uses his Kamehameha to destroy all the Atomic Spheres. Suddenly, Beerus impales Gokū, disappointed that Gokū is not the one he is looking for nor the Saiyan foretold in the prophesy. Gokū falls from Earth's orbit and eventually into the ocean. Sinking, Gokū is amazed by Beerus' strength and surprised that he never knew such power existed. Gokū begins regenerating due to the Super Saiyan God power and flies back into orbit to confront Beerus; Gokū declares that he still has much more to demonstrate with his newfound god-like power. Beerus is surprised and impressed with how far Gokū has come. Beerus decides to award Gokū's efforts by showing Gokū his full power. Trivia * There are some differences between Dragon Ball Z: God and God and Dragon Ball Super in this episode: ** In this episode, Gokū is shown either deflecting or compressing Beerus' sphere attacks while on Earth, over the ocean. However, in the movie, Gokū does not to anything of the sort until the last moment of the battle in stratosphere. ** After an initial clash above the cruise ship, Gokū and Beerus end up fighting on an island before flying into stratosphere. In the movie, Gokū and Beerus fight over the city, in a forest, in a desert, and in an underground cave deep in the ocean before the battle shifts into stratosphere. ** Furthermore, in the episode, while the flying machine malfunctions, Gohan and Goten tell Bulma that the reason they are on the ship and cannot closely follow the fight by flying is because they are out of ki, while Vegeta watches the entire fight from the cruise ship. In the movie, any one on the Dragon Team that can fly (other than Pu'ar, Chaozu, Videl and No. 18) does not board the flying machine and instead flies on their own to spectate the fight. ** In addition, in this episode, Gokū is stabbed by Beerus, leaving a hole on his body and causing the Saiyan to fall all the way back to Earth in the ocean, but the Saiyan recovers from said wound due to the Super Saiyan God's regenerative attributes and flies all the way back to space. In the movie, Gokū does not suffer any wound from Beerus nor the Super Saiyan God demonstrate any kind of healing power, and Gokū does not return to Earth until after the battle with Beerus. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes